WAVELENGTH
Wavelength is the 58th episode of The Hero's Of Olympus and the second episode of season 3. Synopsis Aqualad appears at Institute to complain about the 'trash' in his sea: Brother Blood's new H.I.V.E. Academy. Aqualad tells them that he learned from a spy within the H.I.V.E that Blood is intending to use a new weapon based on Grover's blueprints to destroy the entire city. Outraged (and freaking out), Grover decided that since Blood had stolen his blueprints, he would take the lead in this mission and "take Blood down with his own two hands," only for Percy to deny him this chance because he is the only one who could shut down the Sonic Resonator. The Titans set out to stop Blood, and as they reach his new HQ, Aqualad and Tyson manage to defeat the Mind Control Squid underwater, at the cost of the T-Sub's destruction and a very bumpy ride in Tyson's mouth in his whale form. As the Titans get into the base, they review their respective tasks: Aqualad and Tyson are to attempt to shut down the force field protecting the Sonic Resonator, and Alec, Annie, Isabelle and Percy will try to capture Brother Blood, providing a diversion so that Grover can get to the Resonator core and shut it down. The Titans are attacked by a platoon of H.I.V.E. Soldiers, and then split up to accomplish their goals. Grover crawls through a small chute, complaining bitterly to himself, and he suddenly drops into a large, empty room, where he meets Piper, one of Brother Blood's top "students" at the former H.I.V.E. Academy. After a lengthy one-on-one battle, it appears that Piper will finish off Grover, but instead, she destroys the monitor from which Blood himself was watching the fight. She then reveals that she was the spy within the H.I.V.E. which Aqualad told the Titans about. Grover is still hesitant to trust Piper, but in the end, he grudgingly accepts her help. Meanwhile, Aqualad and Tyson are traveling down an underwater chute in order to get to the force field generator when they are suddenly attacked by an army of cyborg piranhas, and Alec, Percy,Isabelle, and Annie get a fix on Blood's location, but they encounter even more H.I.V.E. Soldiers than before. Grover and Piper, in the meantime, are trying to find the Resonator core, but they suddenly come to a halt in a two-way hall. they then start arguing about which way to go, and when Piper insists that she should be the one to listen to, Grover argues against Piper's statement and says that "it's his tech, his mission, and without him, Piper'd wouldn't know shit without him!" Piper then reveals that she has read, and has the disk containing, his blueprints, and thus she knows the Resonator's weakness. Grover is upset because his blueprints have very personal information within but Piper assures him that she only read the part about his sonic cannon, and "a few memory files about the big crush he had on Juniper." Just as Grover tries to respond, he gets a call from Percy, who tells him that he and the others are near Blood's control room and tells him to "get moving" and that "we don't have much time." Piper finally hits a nerve with Grover by asking " if this is your mission, how come Percy's in charge?" in response, Grover locks Piper outside of the corridor and leaves. Aqualad and Tyson manage to reach the force field generator, but suddenly the walls start to crush them both. Percy and the others make it it into Blood's control room only to find it empty, and then they end up locked in as the glass window blows up thanks to a mine attached to it, and the water begins to rapidly pour in, and the Titans start to drown. Grover makes it to the Resonator core, only to find that the force field is still up, and to add to the bad news, Brother Blood himself walks in just as the Resonator begins to fire. Just as the wave makes its way towards the city, Grover begins to battle with Blood, but is quickly outmatched, since Blood read his blueprints and knows all of his weak spots. Percy and his group, meanwhile, manage to escape from drowning, and Robin shuts down the force field defense system, and Tyson morphs into an electric eel and shorts out the force field generator. Blood and Grover, still locked in combat, and during the battle, blood reveals that he built the Resonator for, a special friend, and Grover realizes the truth, the two are briefly interrupted when the force field dissipates, but this doesn't stop Blood from slowly electrocuting Grover, and he is only saved by the timely arrival of Piper, who reveals herself as a spy, much to Blood's anger. while Piper fights against Brother Blood, Grover attempts to disable the Resonator core. Grover is successful, and the core self-destructs, collapsing the Resonator's triggered waveing on itself, and as a bonus, the underwater building begins to fall apart. Blood gets away, but not before stat in to Grover, "That's two headquarters you owe me." Grover and Piper reunite with the other Titans and Aqualad, and they all escape as the base blows up. Back at the institute, the Titan's plans to find Brother Blood are cut short by Sebastian, who has just robbed the Bank Of Perez. Aqualad and Piper vow to continue the search, and just before they leave,Piper gives Grover his blueprints back and invites him to join them in the search, to which Grover declines. Grover stands alone for a minute, pondering Piper's proposal, before Percy calls him back, telling him that it's "time to go," to which Grover replies, "Yeah. it just might be." Memorable Dialogue * Percy: "Everyone okay?" * Grover: "He read my blueprints?!?! MY PRIVATE BLUEPRINTS?!?!!" * Isabelle: "Super. Until we run out of air." * Brother Blood: '''"Surf's up." * '''Annie: "What was that?! AHHH!!!" falls into water backwards * Isabelle: "'''I'd really rather just stay here and drown." * '''Piper:"Show's over sparky. Blood can't see us. Drop the act." Grover: "Say What?" Piper: "Aqualad told you there was a double agent inside the H.I.V.E right? Well, you're lookin' at her." Grover: "Say What?" * Piper:"Noooo, i'm pretty sure i would know shit even without you" Cast: * Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson * Lily Collins as Annabeth Chase * Douglas Smith as Tyson Mi'ori * Jemima West as Isabelle Lightwood * Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood * Kevin Zegers as Alec Lightwood Trivia: